


The Thunder-Y Aftermath

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Wander over Yonder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of  "The Prisoner". Lord Hater zapped Peepers too hard and it causes him to go unconscious and in the infirmary. Would this make Lord Hater feel guilty and how he truly feel about his commander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder-Y Aftermath

Hey guys! I'm glad you all like my new Wander Over Yonder stories I really appreciated! 

Anyway this story takes after “The Prisoners” where Lord Hater having trouble dealing with guilt after zapping Peepers too hard. 

Now I know you all probably think I like getting or making Peepers hurt. Tbh the reason why I like too see or write stories of Peepers getting injured is because I feel like that the only way it shows that Lord Hater actually does care about him. It just that I just want Lord Hater to care about Peepers once in awhile. 

So relax and enjoy the story!

Peepers - “Please sir, please just say the password! I don't wanna di-ie! I don't wanna die!” 

Electronic voice - “5, 4, 3, 2…”

Lord Hater - “Lord Hater, number one, superstar.”

The screens turn green and the warning signs are replaced with stars with smiley faces

Electronic voice - “Self-destruct: Deactivated.”

(The screens retreat)

Electronic voice - “Have a nice day.”

Peepers - (sighs) “Man, it feels great to get that off my chest. I feel a lot better, don't you, sir?”

Lord Hater - (raises arms, his hands begin to flame green lighting) “Not yet!”

Peepers realizes something and then Lord Hater began to shoot green lightning at Peepers. Peepers began screaming in pain because it was so strong and powerful. This was the worse pain in Peepers life and he felt like he was going to die or burnt into a crisp. Lord Hater kept on shocking Peepers until he finally stopped. 

Lord Hater - “That should teach you a lesson about not catching Wander! Now come on, we have work to do!”

Lord Hater began to walk but noticed Peepers isn't following him. 

Lord Hater - “Peepers come on! *nothing from Peepers* Peepers I'm waiting! *still nothing and Lord Hater was getting impatient* COMMANDER PEEPERS I ORDER YOU TO-”

But when Lord Hater turned around he saw that Peepers wasn't moving. He was unconscious with lots of burnt marks and cuts on him. There was even some static shocks on him which freak out Lord Hater a bit as he slowly walked to his almost cooked commander.

Lord Hater - “Commander Peepers? *got closer to him* Peepers are you-”

He was about to poke him but Peepers leg twitched and a bit of static came out. Lord Hater flinched and was freaked out how bad he was shocked and wasn't waking up. Then he picked up his *phone* and called the infirmary.

Lord Hater - “Um can you guys come in please? Commander Peepers is knocked out and he not looking too good. *gibberish on the other line* how he got knocked out? Oh uh I may have...shock him a little...Just get here and fix him up! *hangs up* click.”

Then two Watchdogs Doctor came carrying a an stretcher between them. They put the stretcher down, gently pick Peepers up and put him on the stretcher. They picked it up and carried Peepers away to the infirmary. Then Lord Hater decide to follow them to the infirmary. 

()()()()()()()()()

Lord Hater secretly walked to the infirmary and stand by the door watching the doctors fixing up Peepers on a bed. They were cleaning up his wounds, using needles to stop the static which made Lord Hater wince a little. 

Lord Hater - “Oh I'm sure Peepers fine!”

He was about to walk away but he heard one of the doctors say:

Doctor - “Commander Peepers is not fine.”

That's when Lord Hater came back and watches through the door.

Nurse - *as he was cleaning Peepers wounds on his arms* “Is there something wrong Doctor?”

Doctor - “Well according to these x-rays Commander Peepers was shocked with 7,000 bolts of lighting.” 

Nurse - “Is that bad?”

Doctor - “Kind of. The normal average of getting shocked by Lord Hater 180. It’s usually painful but it would last for only a few hours. Getting hit by 7,000 bolts of lighting can do serious damage since it can cause them to go into a coma, destroy an organ or the worse thing.”

Nurse - *bandaging Peepers arm* “What's the worse thing?”

Doctor - “Well it could've also killed him.”

Those echoed into Hater’s head...Did he really killed his commander and best friend? He just wanted to teach Peepers a lesson of not doing his job not zapped him to the point that he dies. Hater quickly tried to shake the feeling off. He tried to think about how Peepers deserved to be zapped since he had let Hater's number one enemy escaped! But yet, Hater couldn't get rid of this guilt he was feeling in his heart.

 

Hater continued to watch the nurse tend to Peepers' injuries. What was he supposed to do now? What if one of Peepers' organs did fail? What if he did die? It would be all his fault! Could he live with that guilt, knowing that it was he who sent Peepers to an early grave? He had tortured and zapped hundreds of victims before but he had never once had to consider the end result.

Hater keep on thinking that Peepers would be fine. He was a tough little guy and been through a lot of pain and beating from that Zbornack. He'd totally pull through the shock of his life... right?

Hater remained at the door watching the scene in front of him. Maybe once the nurse was finished patching Peepers up, he would go over there to check on him himself. Just to make sure they were doing a satisfactory job of course! Totally not for any other reason!

Then what seems like forever, the doctor and nurses finished patching Peepers up and covered him with a blanket to keep him warm and comfortable.

Doctor - “There that's all we can do for now. We'll check on him later to see how's he doing later on.”

Then both watchdogs left and Lord Hater quietly went inside the room and saw Peepers chest slowly rising and falling and was covered with bandages. His arms, leg, ankle, sides, stomach was patched up. Hater was just glad that at least Peepers looked a little better now. That was something at least. The only thing Hater didn't like is that constant beeping of the machine Peepers was wired to was getting very annoying.

The Doctor had left Peepers alone and that was a good thing. That meant that Hater wasn't too concerned about anything bad happening to Peepers. However, Hater was still worried that what if something did happen Peepers would be all alone? He was hardly in any condition to call out for help or alert a nurse. Hater decided that he should just sit with him for a bit at least until one of the nurses came back. That way he could keep an eye on him. Hater tried to laugh to himself about that unintentional pun but he just felt too guilty about the current situation. 

He walked over to the other side of the room to grab the nearest chair and dragged it over to Peepers' bed side, sitting himself down. He continued to watch Peepers chest slowly rise and fall and seriously hoped it would continue to do just that.

Lord Hater kept staring into Peepers unconscious form in the bed. He still can't believe he almost shocked him to death. Lord Hater still have this strange feeling in his heart about his commander. He felt like Peepers was irreplaceable because he's not like the other watchdogs. Unlike the others, Peepers was more smarter, evil and probably the only guy with common sense. 

Lord Hater took out his phone and was looking through the pictures of him and Peepers spending time with each other. Heck he even threw Peepers a surprise birthday party and have gave him a t-shirt that said "One Awesome Commander”. Although he would never actually admit to any of this of course, but Peepers was the only other person he cared about besides himself and he'd almost killed him. Sure Peepers might have failed him a few times, but he was still a darn good Commander. It's a shame that the other Watchdogs weren't as smart, evil and quick thinking like him. Hater gave a sigh and was still keeping an eye on Peepers in case he woke up.

A couple of hours passed. Hater was starting to get bored and began playing a game on his phone. However this stupid bird just couldn't fly and kept crashing into pipes and began to believe that either his phone is broken or the game is rigged. 

After Hater killed the bird for what? the 50th time, he was startled out of his game when he thought he heard something. He glanced over at Peepers to see his right leg shift slightly as if to make itself more comfortable. Peepers hadn't yet woken up but this was a good sign. This was the first time he had moved since he got zapped. Hater began to feel a bit more hopeful about Peepers' recovery.

Then his stomach began to growled and decided to leave to go get something to eat. Then Hater came back while eating a sandwich, and that's when he saw Peepers moving a bit and his eye was about to open! Hater began to panic at a bit since he didn't know what to do; What should he do? Call the Doctor? He heard a small groan come from Peepers so he cautiously walked over to his bed side and peered down at him.

The first thing Peepers became aware of was a dull pain that seemed to be present all over. He slowly opened his eye to see a pair of glowing green eyes staring down at him. Green eyes? That must be... LORD HATER! The last memory he had before he passed out came flooding back - There was just green everywhere, he was screaming and his whole body was shaking in agony, it seemed to last forever before everything just suddenly went black.

Peepers- *sound raspy* “Lord Hater!" *He panicked and struggled to quickly sit up in his bed* "I-I'm sorry Sir! P-p-please don't zap me again! I-I'll catch Wander again.. I-I swear!"

Lord Hater was shocked and horrified. Peepers was now afraid of him and normally he wouldn't mind people being scared of him. He's Lord Hater number 1 superstar! But if Peepers was scared of him he wouldn't have nobody to hang out with.

Lord hater - “No I'm not going to do that. Look just- just calm down! Lie back down before you hurt yourself" 

Hater reached down and gently pushed Peepers back down into a lying position. That shocks and confused Peepers because he would never do that to anybody or even him. 

Lord Hater - "I'm not going to zap you ok? You're in the infirmary so you need to stay put and rest". 

Lord Hater noticed Peepers was shaking quite badly. Was it from fear? Was he cold? He have to do something to make Peepers calm and comfortable. After all, he kind of owed Peepers after what he did. 

Lord Hater - "You uh... want me to get you another blanket or... something?"

Peepers eyed him warily, refusing to look away. He hadn't even realised that he was shaking but was thinking of all of these questions in his mind: What was this? Hater was offering to get him a blanket? Surely he couldn't have heard that right? Or was it joke? Was he going to zap him if he said yes? Peepers searched Hater's eyes for any sign of possible danger to his life but Hater seemed to look more concerned than anything. Which was weird because that was not a look he was used to seeing on Hater’s face.

Peepers - “Um I guess. Are you okay sir?”

Hater - “Yes why?”

Peepers - lOh, uh, no reason... Sir" 

Hater gave Peepers a concerned look before leaving the room briefly to fetch Peepers another blanket.. It only took him a few minutes to return. He unfolded the blanket and placed it over Peepers carefully, avoiding eye contact with him. Grod, He felt so awkward doing this but it was his fault Peepers was here in the first place.

Peepers responded with a quick "Thanks" as Hater took a seat in the chair next to his bed"

Hater: “So uh, how are you actually feeling?”

Peepers - “ Uh well, I still feel pain but it's not as bad as before. To be honest sir, I did saw a light and I smiled at it because I thought somebody was gonna take my picture. But then the light went away and I just woke up here.”

Hater - “Good, good.. That's goo-”

Wait, what? A light!? Hater was instantly reminded of those corny drama movies that have the characters saying 'Don't go into the light!' scenes. He realize that Peepers almost went into the light thanks to him! He doesn't want Peepers going anywhere yet but he knew he have to cover it up because he still want to sound cool and tough.

Hater - “You stay far away from any lights, Peepers! That's an order! Got it!?” 

 

Peepers jumped slightly at Hater's sudden outburst and struggled to give an exhausted salute.

Peepers - “O-of course Sir! I promise I will!”

Hater - “Good!”

Then he saw Peepers was about to get out of bed beside in pain and almost cooked. 

Hater - “Wait, what you doing?”

Peepers - “Oh I'm doing what you said I have to go get Wander.”

Hater panicked because he didn't want Peepers to get hurt to the point he could either die or fall into a coma.

Hater - “No no no! Wait! Uhh.. Wander and his stupid horse have probably, urrrm.. Wandered to the other side of the galaxy by now! So there's no point in going after them now.” 

Peepers gave Hater a dumbfounded look. Did Hater just say to NOT go after Wander? Well.. that was a first. Hater noticed the look Peepers was giving him.

Hater - “You can get Wander next time! *clenches fists angrily* He's bound to show up again to ruin my plans because the universe obviously just hates me so much! *He notices his fists are sparking and Peepers is staring at them fearfully and so quickly composes himself* So uh yeah.. there's no rush. Lie back down.”

Peepers - “Oh uh okay thank you sir.”

Peepers laid back down on the bed, closed his eye and gave a small sigh as he forced himself to relax. He had to try and stop his shaking but he couldn't do it and doesn't know why. The extra blanket was helping, but Peepers had a feeling it was more the earlier shock of the pain that was causing it. The pain was occasionally spiking but he'd dealt with worse like when the Black Cube sucked out his soul and the beating he usually took from Sylvia. He must have laid there for a few minutes before he opened his eye to see Hater watching him awkwardly. Peepers was began to think why was Hater still here?

Peepers - “Was there anything else you wanted, Lord Hater?”

Hater - “Hmm? No.. not really. I just... uhh.. *clears throat* y'know…”

Peepers - “...Sir, you know you don't have to stay here if you don't want to right?”

Lord Hater - “Oh! uh yeah! I know that I'm not an idiot.”

Peepers - “Oh okay you can leave if you want because I know you don't want to be with a failure…”

Hater's heart sank a bit. Did Peepers really think that? Okay, so he lost Hater's number one most wanted when he was RIGHT THERE on the ship AND almost got the Skullship blown up. He'd definitely call that a failure but still... Wander is a sly, cunning and crafty genius. He outwitted Hater lots of times, not that he was happy to admit that though. But every time Wander ruined one Hater's plans Peepers was always there to coddle him and cheer him up afterwards. Get him all pumped up and motivated to not give up and keep going. But who did Peepers have to do the same for him? Nobody… But that's going to change.

Hater - “Well okay, sure you failed this time but… Um…”

He thought back to the many times Peepers had comforted him, trying to remember the kind of things that Peepers would say to make him feel better. He began to find the right words it.

Hater - “You're not a failure C. Peeps. I mean if you were a failure we wouldn't be in control of all these planets! and The Hater Empire wouldn't be so feared across the galaxy! Sure, I do most of the work (He knew that was a lie but he'd never admit that Peepers was the brains behind his success) but you've played a part in this too. *he mimicked something he remembered Peepers saying to him* Everybody has a bad day every once in a while. That just means you get up, try again and come back stronger, learn from every mistake. (Grop, he hoped he wasn't sounding TOO corny) 

Peepers gave him a look. That was his line. He'd said that to Hater many times before and now Hater was saying it to him?... Huh… Maybe Lord Hater does care about him in a way…

Peepers - “Oh wow thank you sir.”

Then the nurse and Doctor came into the infirmary. They were surprised to see Peepers awake and Lord Hater there. Usually he's in his room doing something or the arcade or anything he usually do.

Doctor - “Oh commander you are awake.”

Peepers - “Yes I am. I'm feeling a lot better, when can I get out of here?”

As tired as he was, Peepers always hated the infirmary because of the shots and how the doctors always bug him or do something at the wrong time like fixing the IV bag when he's asleep. He'd wound up here quite a few times, but of course that's to be expected, him being the Commander of The Hater Empire. His whole line of work involved being shot at. He really wanted to be in his own room where he'd have some privacy and somewhere to take care of his wounds,by himself but he knew he had to come here because he's not a doctor. 

Doctor - “Ideally Commander, we'd like to keep you in for at least a few days, just so we can keep an eye on you. You seem to be recovering nicely but we don't want to discharge you and risk something happening to you since both you and your immune system are so weak after the *looks at Hater* ahem... "accident".”

Of course. That was just Peeper's luck. Hater said the universe hated him? Pah. The Universe obviously hated Peepers more. He gave a frustrated sigh.

Hater - “Um Don't worry about it C-Peeps, it's only for a few days. It not like you'll be here forever and you don't want to get worse.”

Peepers gave a small nod in response. He knew that Hater was right but he was no stranger to spending whole days in the infirmary. It was very unpleasant since that place always having nurses and doctors coming to wake you up and fussing over you, little to no privacy and the days always dragged on. This was going to be torture.

The doctor was talking with Hater but Peepers was too busy sulking to listen. He snapped out of his thoughts when the doctor left the room. He dragged his hands down his face and groaned.

Hater (thinking): This is all my fault. Grod, why am I such an idiot!? Poor Peepers.. he looks so upset.

Hater - “Come on C. Peeps. You'll be out before you know it.”

Peepers turned his head away from Hater and let out a sad sounding "hmmmm....". Hater knew he had to do something to cheer Peepers up.. but what?

Hater - “Hey do you uh want anything? Like maybe something to eat or um read.”

Peepers blinked. Did he want anything? Yes, to get out of this place and back to work and also to catch Wander and Sylvia. He had let Hater down and he urgently needed to fix that. Plus he couldn't risk being punished like that a second time. Grop, next time he might not make it out alive.

Peepers - “Just to get back to work, or a time machine to go back in time fix my mistake.”

Peepers stared glumly at his bed sheets. He couldn't bring himself to look at Hater. Hater may be acting nice towards him now but Peepers knew he had still let him down and was a huge disappointment and failure in his eyes. 

Hater - “Hey don't worry about it you can get him next time. It's the end of the world. So do you want anything?”

Peepers throat did feel pretty dry, he really didn't like the idea of asking Hater for something but he knew Hater would never let him get up to get some himself, plus he really didn't feel like he had the strength.

Peepers - “My throat's feeling a bit dry-”

Hater - “I'll get you some water!”

Hater shot out of his seat and headed out of the room to retrieve a cup of water. Finally! Something he could do for Peepers. Things were starting to get pretty awkward in there. Peepers wasn't really being talkative..

Hater picked up a plastic cup and started filling it with water from the dispenser. He tried to think of something he could say to Peepers to perk him up. He got the feeling that Peepers was purposefully trying to avoid talking to him.

Grop, Hater knew he had hurt Peepers both psychically and mentally but he'd been trying to make it up to him by looking after him. Peepers knew he did care about him.... right? Hater got the feeling he was wrong there and that was a problem.

The cup was filled and with a sigh Hater returned to Peepers' room to give him the water.

Peepers - “Thanks” *drinks it and put the cup back on the counter* 

Hater -”So how are you feeling now?”

Peepers - *sighs* “I'll be fit enough to return to my duties soon, I promise Sir.”

Hater scowled. That wasn't what he meant. He knew the only thing that would cheer Peepers up but he hates doing it. Even the thought of it would make him puke but he have no choice but to do it. 

Hater - “C. Peeps.... you know I'm uh... s.. s-sssssss *he grit his teeth together* -sssorry for what I did right? and that I uh... y'know. do care about the well-being of my men.. and by that I mean *ahem* my Commander....”

Peepers was shocked Lord Hater actually apologize to him. Lord Hater never ever did that to any of the watchdogs. If a watchdog did this he wouldn't really care but he actually he said to him! Out of all people in the world!

Peepers - “ Oh wow um thank you but I didn't think that you cares about me that much.” 

Lord Hater - “Well yeah I do like the time...with that giant fish that attack on Aquamarine World planet.”

Urgh, Peepers remembered that alright. The flarping thing tried to eat him and broke his leg! One second he was coming up with a plan to get rid of Wander and Sylvia who was on the planet bothering them, the next he was hanging upside down from this creature's mouth! Hater and the others leapt on top of it in record time, Sylvia pummelling it in the face and Hater frying the scales off its back.

Now that Peepers was putting more thought into this he realised something. Why did Hater attack the fish? TO. SAVE. HIS. LIFE. It had attacked Hater's Commander and Hater and leapt upon it in record time to come t his Commanders aid. Peepers heart began to feel a little heavy at the realisation... Maybe... just maybe, Hater really did... care?

Peepers - “Oh yeah I remember that. The flarping thing almost ate me and it broke my leg. I thought I was gonna die.” 

Then Peepers remember that when he woke up he was covered with a blanket and a pillow underneath his head. He felt a numb feeling in his leg and remove the covered and saw that his leg was in a cast and Lord Hater signed it first.

At first Peepers had just thought Hater wanted to be the first to sign it because he should always be the first to do anything! But now.. maybe he signed it first because he wanted Peepers to know he cared about him. 

Hater didn't really pay Peepwes any extra attention after he broke his leg but he did catch Hater glancing over at him every so often. Was he checking on him after all? The more Peepers thought about this, the more he began to notice little things that hinted towards Hater possibly looking out for him.

Hater - “Um Peepers did something else I want to say.”

Peepers - “What is it sir?”

Lord Hater - “I-I-I uh…”

Hater wanted to tell Peepers how he really feel but he can't because it feel gross to to say it and never say his true feelings to a watchdog. But after just looking at Peepers, Lord Hater is reminded what he did and how Peepers almost died because of him. He couldn't stand it any more. He felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't hold it in any more so he burst out:

Hater: “Arggghh!! I care more about your health than a failed mission! You can always get another chance to catch Wander again but I can't get another you! I do care you know! I might be Lord Hater but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of caring for my best friend! and you had better not be implying that either Peepers!”

Hater suddenly became aware of two watchdog nurses looking through the doorway at him. He felt his cheek bones heat up. He shot them a glare and they quickly got the hint and left. Hater slumped down in his chair and pulled his hood over his face. He can't believe he just shouted that.. Oh glorn.. there goes his reputation…

Peepers felt like he was going to cry tears of joy. He realize that Hater really do care about him and he finally felt happier then he ever felt in the past hour.

Peepers - “Oh thank you sir! That all I wanted to hear from you and I forgive you. I promise not tell anyone and if anyone finds out I'll blast them. I also like to think of you as my best friend.”

It worked? He can't Believe it he actually apologized to Peepers and told him how he truly feel about him. Well at least something good came out of that. But grop, he was never going to live that down.

Hater - “Yeah, you'd better! Cause if you don't! I'll- *he realises threatening Peepers isn't the best idea right now* I'll do it myself! So you'd better make sure nobody finds out, got it?”

Peepers gives a nod and then salutes him.

Peepers - “Of course Sir!”

Hater could definitely hear the joy behind Peepers' words. He sounded much happier and as far as he could tell with an eyeball Peepers appeared to be smiling now. Good. Hater gave a little smile of his own. He'd averted a disaster, he hadn't lost his best friend and all was well.. 

Well once Peepers fully healed and got out of the infirmary it would be. Then they'd go about their normal business, conquering planets, enslaving the inhabitants, hanging out and being totally awesome. and while Hater couldn't guarantee it, he'd have to do his best to watch his anger and not make the same mistake of nearly killing his friend. Peepers meant a lot to him and while he wasn't about to go telling the whole galaxy that, he would definitely have to be a bit more careful around Peepers and maybe start treating him a little better... BUT JUST A LITTLE OF COURSE, A TIIINNNNNYYYYY BIT, NO MORE THAN THAT. 

Hope you all like it!


End file.
